Not so different
by Bayoboo
Summary: When Luigi falls into the underground, he meets many unique characters, but he finds that he has a lot in common with a particular skeleton. Rated T for cartoon violence and gay romance later on.
1. In a bed of flowers

Chapter 1

Luigi slowly opened his eyes to find himself laying in a bed of golden flowers. He tried to recall what happened... He remembered being on an adventure with his twin brother, Mario. They were on a mountain, when Luigi started to fall behind. He recalled a hole opening up beneath him, falling into it, and passing out. He looked up and could barely see the top. _That was a long fall..._ He thought, _How did I survive it?_

Luigi stood up and looked around. It looked like he could only go one way, and it looked pretty ominous. _I can't do anything here..._ He thought, and walked forward. Eventually, he came across an empty room with only a flower in it. The flower turned around to face him.

"Howdy!"

Luigi jumped back and yelped in surprise. "Don't be scared!" The flower said, "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! And your new best friend!" It seemed nice enough... Luigi calmed down, "O-Oh, nice to meet you, Flowey! I'm-a Luigi!" "That's a nice name!" Flowey said, "Say, you're new to the underground, aren't ya?" He nodded. "Looks like someone's gotta show ya how things work down here! Guess I'll have to do! Ready?"

A green heart suddenly burst out of Luigi's chest, startling him. "That is your SOUL," Flowey said, "The very culmination of your being! It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV!" "LV?" He asked, "What's-a that?" Flowey giggled, "LV stands for LOVE, silly! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Luigi nodded, seeing nothing wrong with this. "Don't worry," he said, winking, "I'll share some with ya!"

Small, white, floating orbs appeared behind him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little white 'friendliness pellets'! All you gotta do is move around and grab as many as you can!" Luigi smiled and complied as the "friendliness pellets" were shot towards him. But the moment he touched one, a nearly unbearable pain shot through his whole body. "OUCH!" He cried, looking to Flowey for an explaination. But Flowey looked drastically different now.

"YOU **IDIOT!** " He said, "In this world it's **KILL** OR **BE KILLED!** Who would pass up an opprotunity like this?" Luigi, fearful for his life, desperately looked around for an escape route, but he was now surrounded by bullets.

 **"DIE!"**

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry for all the delays! I've been having a lot of ideas, but I've never been able to get around to posting anything... so sorry again!**


	2. Butterscotch cinnamon pie

Chapter 2

Luigi covered his eyes and bent down, fearfully waiting for deaths icy touch to take him the moment the bullets hit him. But... nothing happened. Confused, he looked up, and the bullets were gone. Flowey seemed just as confused as he was, until he was hut in the face with a fireball. Luigi looked in the direction of the fireball, and saw a large goat woman wearing a purple robe. "What a terrible creature torturing a poor innocent man!" She spoke in a soft voice. When she turned to Luigi, he took a step back, unsure if he was going to be attacked as well.

"Don't be afraid," She said, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I will not harm you." He sighed in relief, "Th-thank you, miss-a Toriel. My name's-a Luigi, and I fell down-a here while exploring with my-a brother. Flowey said he was-a gonna help me, but..." Toriel put one hand on his shoulder, "Well, you have no need to worry again, Luigi. You are safe with me. Come, I shall guide you through the catacombs."

 **Lazy timeskip**

While Luigi was following Toriel through the ruins, she eventually had to leave him alone. She had given him a cellphone in case anything had come up, but Luigi was more than capable of sparing monsters and solving puzzles on his own. He had eventually made it to Toriel's house, a very tidy cottage. _Speak of the-a devil,_ Luigi thought when he saw her exit the house and took out her phone to call him. She stopped when she saw him, and quickly walked over to him. "Oh my! Did you go through the ruins all on your own?"

Luigi smiled at her concern for his safety, "Yeah! It was-a no problem!" Toriel smiled back, chuckling, "I suppose it took me longer to prepare that surprise than I originally thought!" "Surprise?" He asked. Toriel gasped, "Oops! I did not mean to tell you that, but I may as well show you it now that you know!" She guided Luigi inside, the scent of a delicious pastry in the air. "Do you smell that? Surprise! I have baked you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" He liked the sound of that. "I also have another surprise for you. This way, Luigi!" He followed her down the right hall, where she stopped in front of the first door.

"Ta da! A room of your own! It isn't much, just something I threw together, but I hope you like it." Luigi smiled wide. Toriel was extremely hospitable and kind, he felt lucky to have met her. He entered the room and looked around. The walls had a pink wallpaper, and next to the bed was a closet and a couple baskets, one with toys and another with shoes. Luigi found himself yawning, _Wow_ He thought, _It's been such a long and tiresome day... I better go to bed._ He removed his hat and shoes, setting them next to the bed, then tucked himself under the covers, going to sleep.

He might like it here... but he still had to go home.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry if it isn't too great... colds can take a lot out of you!**


End file.
